The present invention relates to a corrugated conveyor belt section.
Partially corrugated conveyor belts are known. For instance, FIG. 1 (DE10149101) shows a belt made up of belt sections that include: (i) a single fold forming a rib that extends across the width of the belt section; and (ii) planar portions neighbouring the rib. And, FIG. 2 (same patent) shows a belt having a base made up of semi-cylindrical sections and sinusoidal side walls.
A drawback of the known belts is that their shape: (i) limits the degree to which they can bend horizontally (i.e. side-to-side) and vertically (i.e. up-and-down); and (ii) causes localised areas of stress and wear.
The corrugated conveyor belt section according to the current invention aims to address this drawback.